Try Again
by trio
Summary: yes, the title eventually has some relevance, but not yet. and this is my first fanfic, so i'd be grateful for creative criticism and such.
1. New Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?  
  
Author's Note: Yes, folks, I realize it's a bit cliché, but it works, doesn't it? Besides, it's my very first fanfic, so go easy on me. Questions, comments, and creative criticism gratefully accepted by jbebel@wideopenwest.com.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I  
  
*Ugh. Another cloudy day,* thought Tristan as he walked to school.  
  
"Hey Tristan! What's up?" Tristan turned around only to see his friend Yugi running, trying to catch up to him. "Hey, isn't there supposed to be a new kid today? From England?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you catch the name?"  
  
"No, sorry Tristan. I don't think they mentioned it. We'd better hurry if we want to make it to class on time."  
  
As the announcements ended, Joey and Tristan got ready for their daily game of Spitball. It's sort of like paintball, I suppose, only the players have to be sitting down and the first one to get caught loses. Joey always lost. Of course, being so loud (no offense, Joey Wheeler fans!), it makes sense.  
  
"Class!" everybody jumped. Looked like the spitball game would have to be cancelled. Even in the excitement the rest of the class had when Joey and Tristan were about to duke it out with chewed up wads of paper, there was silence. "As I mentioned on Friday, we have a new student: Kevin." As the teacher said the name, a person stepped through the door. To everyone's amazement, even the teacher's, Kevin was a girl! The teacher looked down at the slip of paper in his hands. "Er.yes, Kevin. Ladies and gentlemen, Kevin is from England. Would you care to say something about yourself dear?"  
  
A smidge uncomfortable by being called 'dear' by a person she didn't even know, Kevin shook her head. "No, thanks." *After all, it is a new class, a new school. They can't expect me to pour out where all I've been and stuff. It would take too long. And there's no WAY I'm going to mention Rome. * Kevin could tell (she was used to it by now) that the whole class was surprised that her name was Kevin. (Yes, Kevin CAN be a girl's name. I looked in a book of names. ^__^)  
  
"Well, er, Kevin, eh, um, you may pick your seat." Naturally, Kevin had to sit in the back. She didn't really want to, but all of the front seats were filled (curse those nasty seating charts). She couldn't see the chalkboard, but she had an excellent view of someone's tall blond hair.  
  
*It's really a shame that I have to be the guinea pig. I mean, they practically told me I had to go somewhere. I mean, I may have had experience as a traveling student, but this is ridiculous! First that.incident.in Rome, now this!* Kevin sighed as she took out her workbook and started. 


	2. Fresh Attempts

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I still think it would be cool if I did.  
  
Author's note: Gah! It's so cliché it's not even funny!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II  
  
"Did you see her? Man, I could beat her up real easy! Duel monsters too. Not that I would, understand," Joey said, picking his words carefully. He knew as well as any other boy in their class that Kevin was by far one of the most attractive ladies in the school.  
  
"Yeah, Joe. We all saw her." Tristan was trying not to show it, but he liked Kevin from the moment he saw her. He could just picture.  
  
"Tristan, are you okay? Earth to Tristan!" Téa said. Standing next to her was none other than Kevin. "I asked Kevin if I could show her around, just till she got used to it here. Okay guys?" Tristan and Joey chuckled nervously.  
  
*What's with them?* Kevin asked herself.  
  
"Sure! We'd be glad to show you around Kevin!" agreed Yugi. (Oh god. This is more of a cliché than I thought it would be.) Kevin smiled sweetly at Yugi, and then gave Tristan and Joey very strange looks.  
  
As she sat down at the table her new (dare I say it?) friends (I dare) had chosen, Kevin felt something tugging at the back of her mind (no, her hair was perfect. It was her mind). She closed her eyes, hoping none would notice. And then.  
  
WHAM! She was hit with a vision! The one who introduced himself as Yugi was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle! Oh, how long had she waited to catch word or sight of the item! But how to get at it? (I hope that this isn't as much of a cliché as it was before.) /to explain what's going on, Kevin does NOT have a millennium item, but she's the reincarnation of someone who wanted one so badly that she would have stolen one merely to get her hands on it, be the person a friend or stranger. Kevin has always had this magic Sight that allowed her to find objects with a magic history, like that Monkey's Paw from the story, which she stored in a glass case at her home in England. And a heavy (or was it?) gold ring in another case, but she always kept that with her. Get it? Good. Then you can explain it to me. / She opened her eyes grinning in realization. *I will have that puzzle. Before I get home, I will have that puzzle. And my 'friends' aren't staring at me like I'm a maniac, which is even better. * She laughed evilly to herself, and threw herself headlong into the conversation taking place at her table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooooh.the cliché-iness is rapidly decreasing! What does dear Kevin have in mind for the other characters, especially Yugi? If you wanna find out, I need reviews! 


	3. Another Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. I'm very glad I don't own the latter, because I HATE IT!!!!! I HATE THE FRIGGIN' STORY!!!!! IT'S SO D**N BAD!!!!! I HATE IT, HATE IT, HATE IT!!!!! Or should I say that I rather dislike it?  
  
Author's Note: even if you didn't write a review, that's okay. I wrote this before I even posted the first chapter, so I was gonna post this whether you reviewed it or not, and I don't really care if you like it, but please say you do! ^__^ *happy trio* This chapter is for the most part Kevin's thoughts, so I wrote it in dialogue format. Yes, she has a Yami, so when in this chapter I say Yami, I mean Kev's Yami. I don't plan stories or anything, so I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen after this. So don't ask. ^__^ *very happy trio*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: Did you see it?  
  
Kevin: No, but I felt its presence.  
  
Yami: No duh! *ignorant girl* /please not that Kev can't hear it when her Yami has things in the stars, but her Yami can understand things that Kev has in stars but not with the pound sign. Get it? / I was showing it to you! And I want to know for sure if it's there before we get it. (Pauses) You've heard me talk about the Shadow Games, haven't you?  
  
Kevin: .? #Gods, I'm confused#  
  
Yami: No? I could have sworn I was yammering on and on and on and on and.  
  
Kevin: Oh! Now I remember! It's that.um. #I have no idea what I'm talking about.#  
  
Yami: you don't remember, do you?  
  
Kevin: nope.  
  
Yami: Then I'll be nice *for once in my wretched life* /and I'm quite serious about the 'once' part/ and tell you. (Yami seems to talk forever about the Games. You really can't expect me to type up all that stuff, can you?) (Kev listens trying to seem interested, but she's actually really bored)  
  
Yami (cont'd): get it?  
  
Kevin: yeah. But how does that relate to me?  
  
Yami: Dude, haven't you been listening (Kev looks at her Yami strangely, or would look if her Yami ever showed herself, or even came out of her Soul room)? If you need to duel to get the f***** puzzle, let me do it! Gods! * pathetic humans. They never listen.*  
  
Kev: #you disgust me. First you talk about some GUY who you don't think exists anymore, then you demand to duel in my place# fine. #d**n b****# (please note that nasty words that I'd rather not use are covered. Figure 'em out for yourself)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: yes, that was stupid. But I did have to clarify that Kev has a Yami, and that Kev's Yami was an expert duelist. I know. I am a moron. Or, if you prefer, ork-day or krod. Ooooh, I have plans for the next chapter! Yay! But I can't post that chapter without you peoples! Please review! ^__^ *happy trio* ^.^ *trio's kitty* X__X *trio can't type* 


	4. New Friends

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would be elsewhere right now.  
  
Author's note: Okay, that last chapter was really weird, but that's okay. Kev's Yami is from this point on Yami Kevin, Yami K, YK, or however I want to put it, but I'll warn you before the chapter starts what I'm gonna call Kev's Yami. The good news is: Kev's Yami isn't in this chapter, so you don't hafta worry about that! Last night I realized that I hadn't mentioned Seto Kaiba! Dear Seto, forgive me for forgetting you! Well, that is easily remedied in this chapter! These notes seem to get longer and longer, don't they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin was walking to Téa's house after school (with Téa, of course), when a long black limousine drove by on the road beside them. Or at least would have, if it hadn't stopped five feet away. "Keep walking, keep walking," Téa kept saying to Kevin. The window rolled down slowly.  
  
Kevin, as respectable as she was, was also very contrary. She stopped by the open window of the car (and when you know what's going to happen, that may or may not be a good thing). Inside the limo was a boy. If he wasn't sitting, hiding in the shadows of the interior of his limo, you could tell that he was actually a very tall, somewhat cute guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The door opened and the guy (sorry, no other good word) stepped out.  
  
Téa then noticed that Kevin wasn't walking next to her, or even a step behind, so she turned around only to see Kevin talking to Seto Kaiba! As Téa trudged back to retrieve her friend, the following conversation took place (note: now in dialogue format):  
  
Kaiba: Hi.  
  
Kevin: What do you want?  
  
Kaiba: just to ask a few questions.  
  
Kevin: *who is this weirdo?* (suspiciously) ok.  
  
Kaiba: .um.what's your name.?  
  
Kevin: *he's been standing here how long now? And that's the best question he can come up with?* Kevin. And you are.?  
  
Kaiba: *Kevin? That's a strange name for a girl. Not to mention that she's.well.pretty* Seto Kaiba. (ARGH! Cliché! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am the champion of clichés. T_T) you're not from around here, are you?  
  
Kevin: *he's a smart one. Sarcasm, sarcasm.* no, actually, I'm from England. You know.the exchange student program and all that jazz.  
  
Kaiba: *England. Excellent! And she's pretty.^_^) um.would you.like a ride?  
  
Téa: (who had just caught up) No, she wouldn't! (reaches for purse ^_^) (Kaiba backs away toward his limo for fear of the purse)  
  
-End dialogue format-  
  
Téa stared straight into Kaiba's eyes with nothing but anger. How dare he! Kevin looked at Téa. *that Kaiba guy is really a jerk. Or at least he is to me and.Trish, was it? Tammy? Whatever. I'll think of it.eventually* "Let's go, Kevin," Téa said calmly despite the fire in her eyes. A squirrel ran across the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From this point on, Seto Kaiba shall do the endings for these chapters. Maybe even the beginnings, if I beg ^_^  
  
Seto: What?! Are you crazy?!  
  
trio: yes. Besides, you're not supposed to be asking me questions. You're schposhta be begging the readers to review.  
  
Seto: BEG?! I DON'T BEG! BEGGING IS FOR DOGS LIKE JOEY!  
  
trio: you're just upset because Kevin doesn't like you.  
  
Seto: .  
  
trio: what are you waiting for? BEG!  
  
Seto: (mumbling)  
  
trio: *glares at Seto* What was that?  
  
Seto: (mockingly) please review so that trio will post the next chapter. )@^^* %!7©#.  
  
trio: ^_^ *happy trio* 


	5. Night Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yu-Gi-Oh included.  
  
Author's note: even if you absolutely hate this story, you could still review and tell me what I could do to make the fic better. And I know I'm missing characters, but some will come in by chapter 7, if I make it that far. ^_^ BTW, Yami K is in this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin sat on the guest bed in her PJs (a tank top and pajama pants) at Téa's house reading The Diving Bell and the Butterfly (yes, this is a real book. I haven't read it though. The author was schposhta be paralyzed from the neck down. Interesting, no?). Someone knocked on the door (obviously on the door. Where else would they knock?). "Come in," called Kevin without looking up from her book.  
  
Téa stepped in and sat down on the bad next to Kevin, attempting to read the book over her shoulder (as we all know, it doesn't work too well). Kevin sighed and closed her book, moving back a little and turning to look Téa in the eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: AUGH! I can't work under these conditions! I'm sure that you all know how hard it is to write a fanfic in paragraphs. But I can't even manage five chapters!  
  
Seto: *hee-hee*  
  
trio: *glares at Seto. Seto backs away slooooooowly.* from this point on, this fic will be in dialogue format. Unless I get oodles of reviews telling me to switch back to paragraphs. *grins* "oodles" is my word of the day. ^_^ *huggles kitty*  
  
Seto: ...?  
  
trio: now back to my fic, Try Again! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin: hey. What's up?  
  
Téa: I thought you might want to talk.  
  
Kevin: about.what's-his-name?  
  
Téa: -nods- wha-(cut off)  
  
Kevin: no, seriously. What's his name?  
  
Téa: Seto Kaiba. What were you thinking, talking to him?  
  
Kevin: -stares at bedspread- ...he isn't really a nice guy, is he? Even though he's kinda cute?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: She thinks I'm cute! ^______________^  
  
trio: o.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Téa: are you kidding? Besides Pegasus and Bandit Keith and Weevil -continues like that for precisely 43 minutes- and that mugger the other day, he's one of the worst people you can come across!  
  
Kevin: o.o Ooooookaaaaayyyy.  
  
Téa: ^_^ anything else you want to talk about? Like where you've been before coming to Domino?  
  
Kevin: -touched- *sigh* I get this a lot. See, this isn't my first time as an exchange student. I went to Chicago and Beijing and -continues like that for 5 ½ minutes- and Rome a-(stops, realizing that she mentioned Rome).  
  
Téa: Really?! Rome?! I've always wanted to go there! What did you do?  
  
Kevin: -blushing- I...um...I'd really rather not talk about it.  
  
Téa: was Rome really that bad?  
  
Yami K. /only Kev can hear Yami K. /: BAD?! Do you remember what you did?  
  
Kev: um...not the city itself, but the.people?  
  
Yami K.: as long as you don't mention me...  
  
Téa: oooookaaaaayyy...  
  
Kevin: I...-whispers in Téa's ear-  
  
Téa: O_O oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: tell me what happened!  
  
trio: no way! Even though this is PG-13, I still can't say what happened! I'm trying to keep that stuff to a minimum! If I did put it in, I'd have to change the story to R!  
  
Seto: T_T  
  
trio: sorry Seto, I can't put it in! I will not force myself to write stuff like that!  
  
Seto: *runs out of the room crying*  
  
trio: come back here! You still hafta do the ending! -to audience- don't worry, the chapter's not over yet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin: yeah. Now you can see why I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Téa: O_O  
  
Kevin: riiiiiiiight. Um...I'll change the subject. Um, I've had a lot of experience in music and writing. I plan to...are you listening?  
  
Téa: O_O  
  
Yami K.: guess she wasn't.  
  
Kevin: Good night Téa. (Téa leaves the room, eyes still big enough to land a chopper on.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: Seto! Come back! You're on! -Seto doesn't come back-  
  
trio: and this was my longest chapter yet. Four pages! I guess I'll hafta drag out another character *sighs. Thunder is heard in the distance. Lightning flashes.*  
  
Yugi: *yawns, then realizes he's not in his room and screams* EEP! Who are you? How'd I get here?!  
  
trio: I'm trio! I'm writing this story! And don't say eep! You frighten people. Besides, eep isn't my word of the day yet. ^_^ Anywho, since Seto ran off, you need to beg people to review.  
  
Yugi: *stares at trio strangely* whatever. *yawns* please, kind people! Review! I need to get back to sleep! Keep in mind that I have a test tomorrow!  
  
trio: ??? algebra? *gags*  
  
Yugi: *nods*  
  
trio: fine. You may go. *thunder and lightning. When all clears, Yugi is gone*  
  
trio: well, you heard the guy! Please review so that Yugi can ace his algebra test! Yugi's a great guy, but I'm serious! If you don't review, yugi might not pass his icky algebra test! 


	6. Dueling Joey

Yami Kevin: EEEEK! How'd I get here?  
  
trio: I brought you here! You're going to do the disclaimer from now on. And possibly lure Seto out from...wherever he is.  
  
Yami K.: *glares daggers at trio the authoress* trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own me and Kevin, my aibou. And trio, I refuse to lure out that weirdo Kaiba.  
  
trio: ^_^ hey people, since I got a review asking that Yugi not fail his math test, I've also decided that I'll go back to paragraphs. And it's gonna start getting really strange. Yami K is in this chapter, and that's what I'll call her for the rest of the fic. Ok...you can continue reading the story now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Téa and Kevin started walking. Each secretly wished the other silent, wishes that were granted. *Today I'm going to get started on that plan. And it will work,* Kevin thought, knowing her Yami would hear. \that it will,\ Yami K said in Kevin's head.  
  
As they sat down at their desks in homeroom, Yami K looked through Kevin's eyes to find the perfect person to use, but couldn't see much because of that blond hair. But she found one, who was somewhat tall, with even taller brown hair. *Ra, that hair must add like a foot to his height!* She eased off her control of the eyes enough to let Kevin see the person she had chosen as the "victim" of her devious plot. Kevin didn't say a word about him.  
  
"lunch, finally!" Joey said with relief. "I thought that that geometry stuff would never end!" He took a seat at the end of the table. \Sit!\ Yami K commanded. Kevin did sit, right between Joey and the person Yami K had chosen, the dude with impossibly tall hair.  
  
"Geometry never truly ends, Joey," Kevin commented, and then added "neither does physics." Joey growled, but Tristan just laughed. Yami K had made a good choice. Across the table, Téa and Yugi moved aside so that a shortish white-haired boy could sit down.  
  
"Hi," said the newcomer with a slight British accent. To Kevin, he said, "You must be Kevin" and continued on like that for a little while, with Kevin only able to catch his name, which happened to be Ryou. \Aren't you glad I didn't pick him?\ Yami K asked Kevin.  
  
As they started eating their lunches, which today happened to be enchilada casserole or something like that, Yugi and Joey started talking about Duel Monsters, which at first sounded like nonsense to Kevin, until Yami K commanded \listen! They're talking about the shadow games!\ Kevin, unable to answer her Yami, she leaned forward, listening. Her necklace fell out from behind the collar of her shirt (1). Yugi noticed her listening somehow or another (2)  
  
"Do you like Duel Monsters too, Kevin?" Yugi inquired. \Say yes!\ a little voice commanded.  
  
"Yes...?" Kevin really had no idea what it was, but they seemed to like it, and it might have been important.  
  
"Great! I challenge you to a duel right now!" Joey said eagerly. Eager to show off, that is.  
  
\Move over!\ said Yami K. \it's my turn\ "I accept your challenge!" Yami K made Kevin say as she moved to the other side of the table. Kevin took a little box out of her pocket that she hadn't remembered putting in that morning. *What's that?* Kevin requested. \My cards!\ came Yami K's reply as she took the cards from the little gilded box. The Duel began.  
  
Yami K played strategically, and had Joey stuck in her card-game trap before he knew what was going on. Kevin said nothing while she watched the two duel with the ease that only experts have. Try as he may, Joey couldn't worm his way out of the trap that Yami had set up, seemingly before the duel even began. Yami K won in a matter of minutes.  
  
"And that," Yami K said, "brings your life points to zero." She picked up her cards quietly and put them in the box, then the box in Kevin's pocket, which to Kevin, seemed to disappear completely.  
  
"No fair! You musta cheated!" Joey complained.  
  
"Joey, you know you lost. Just deal with it!" Tristan commented as Kevin moved back to her original spot.  
  
"Yeah, Joey, it's not a big deal to get beat by someone better than you! It happens all the time!"  
  
"This coming from a midget who happens to be Domino's best Duelist?" Joey questioned rhetorically. He talked a little bit more, but Kevin couldn't hear him over her Yami muttering something along the lines of \he's the best duelist here? Feh! I find that hard to believe! Him! That midget, the best duelist around?\ which was often followed by a maniacal laugh.  
  
"I am NOT a midget! I'm just vertically challenged!" replied Yugi, seemingly in response to Yami K's cruel joking, though it could have been meant to be heard by Joey, who wouldn't have heard anyways because he was talking. Joey then paused his yammering long enough to say, "in other words, you're a midget."  
  
During this argument, Tristan was too busy staring at Kevin to listen to his two best friends argue. Her beautiful wavy brown hair shone in the fluorescent cafeteria lights. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could picture them. Dull, blue gray...but wait! They were pure blue! No, he told himself when Kevin turned back to face her now cold lunch, they were grayish. *But I could have sworn that they were only blue...* he thought, and then went back to eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*There is silence, except for Paperback Writer playing in the background. trio is off finding where Seto went, Yami K is enjoying her lunch, and Seto...well, he's elsewhere.* *a mechanical device says in trio's voice* If you want us to come back, and you know you do, please review! Yugi should find out if he passed that test in a few chapters, but whether he passed or not depends on how many reviews I get! If I find myself with at least fifteen total reviews next time I care about it, then Yugi might actually pass! Arianlyn, in case you care, eep was my word of the day on Monday, September 23, 2002, followed by meat, happy, twik, and chi.  
  
Notes: 1. If you want to see what the necklace looks like, email me at jbebel@wideopenwest.com or ckdb2513@yahoo.com. If you don't accept emails with attachments, too bad, you won't be able to see it unless you know me personally. 2. This will be explained in another chapter, even though you probably already know how. 


	7. Runners' Talk

Yami K: welcome back to Try Again! Unfortunately (is it?), trio has not found Kaiba yet. She left me with all the beginning stuff. Well, I don't really know what to do, so I'll just say the disclaimer and get on with the story. trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, but she does own Kevin and Kevin's necklace, which is really cool, as well as me. If you'd like to see Kevin's necklace, and you know you do, email trio at jbebel@wideopenwest.com or ckdb2513@yahoo.com and she will email you a picture. If your email can't accept attachments, she'll think of something. Okay, that was thrilling. On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a nearby park, Kevin was running. Not out of fear or anything like that, just for fun, for practice. Being a sprinter, she had to keep in shape, and losing even a few days of running could lose her a race. Around the park, then around again she ran. Darkness was falling, but she had to make at least one more round.  
  
"Hey Kevin!" she heard a familiar voice call, then unfamiliar footsteps behind her. Kevin slowed a bit to let him catch up, but when she matched the voice to the hair, she stopped completely. "Hi Tristan," Kevin said sweetly. Why Yami K had chosen him she had no idea, but there must have been a good reason.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.  
  
"Running." Tristan looked confused, as if asking her why. "I'm a runner. I can do one hundred meters in twelve seconds or less, depending on my mood." Tristan seemed to accept this answer, though still confused.  
  
They walked around the park together. Kevin, now wearing her sweatshirt, seemed to be asking Tristan a lot of questions about Yugi. Sure, Tristan didn't always know the answer (1), but he always said something (2).  
  
Yami K, however, was watching from her Soul Room, not interrupting in any way (3). "Hmmm...this is interesting," Yami K said to herself. "it looks like they might actually be falling in love...all the better for my plan!" Yami K laughed maniacally, then stopped, being on the receiving end of strange looks from the authoress.  
  
Kevin smiled sweetly at Tristan as they parted. He had told her some things she never would have been able to guess from looking at Yugi. *Well, whadya think?* Kevin asked her Yami. \It was an interesting conversation. It might have been a bit more personal if you weren't covered in sweat from running since four!\ Yami K responded. Kevin was silent. \Did he at least ask you to dinner? Or a sleepover?\ *What?!* \Just kidding, aibou.\ *no you weren't* \yes I was. Don't argue with me. You know you always lose.\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*TV is on. YGO is on.*  
  
Seto: *walks back into room and sees TV* what the...  
  
Funny Bunny: *pops out of TV* Heeeeeeeyyyyy Kaaaaaaaiiiiibaaaa...!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! EVIL PINK RABBIT!!!!! *attempts running out of room, but runs into trio who was just about to give up looking for him* AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! EVIL SUGAR-HIGH AUTHORESS!!!!! *is blocked from exiting room. trio leads him to chair and ties him there using phone cord*  
  
trio: Seto, ask the nice people to review. I gotta go find some tape. *looks around for fear of rabid Seto fangirls. Leaves room*  
  
Seto: )@^^* %*7©#. *mockingly* review. Please. I want to get out of this! *starts chewing on cord, which is NOT plugged into phone, so don't worry.*  
  
NOTES: 1. what can you expect from a guy? 2. usually something like "I dunno." 3. this is actually quite unusual for Yami K. 


	8. So Many Memories, Part A

trio: *stares at Seto duct-taped to a chair. Yami K is elsewhere.* Okay, this is a strange chapter, so I'm gonna do the beginning stuff. First, I'd like to point out that my cat is GRAY. His name is Smokey, a.k.a. Moquem. Second: this chapter is a flashback on Yami K's part, so it's in her point of view. Meaning that the story is in Ancient Egypt. Meaning that I'm just making things up as I go along, seeing as I know almost nothing about ancient Egypt. Get it? Good. Okay, now for the disclaimer: I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh. If I did, this would be on TV, not your computer. On with the story!  
  
More on the subject of the flashback: I'm not saying Yami K in this chapter. Her name in this chapter is Iras.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked around. The night was still young, yet all the boats were abandoned for the night. He would be there soon. Exactly who he was I couldn't precisely remember, but it didn't matter. He was someone important. The moon was partially covered by clouds, leaving enough light to see but not be seen, provided I was careful enough. I stood perfectly still, knowing that only he would know where I would be.  
  
I have extremely sharp ears. I could pick up the padding feet of a cat from thirty-five cubits (1) away. Yet I was surprised when someone tapped my shoulder. I tensed as I turned to face the person, only to see...him. The pharaoh. "Your skill has improved," I told him, slightly bowing my head to show respect, though I did not need to.  
  
"Only thanks to my teacher," he responded with his beautiful low voice. I winced. I hated it when he called me his teacher, and he knew it. The sad part is, it was true. I had taught him to be sneaky, sneaky in a way that could get you into any house in Egypt, but not caught.  
  
I had to smile. I had to forgive him, not only because he was Pharaoh, but also because he was my best friend. Ra, we had known each other since we were children, though only because my parents had turned out to be tomb- robbers and were sentenced to death, but that Pharaoh...was kind enough to spare my life, but turned me out into the streets of his city. I often managed to sneak in, though, just to see what was going on, but often held up by this boy. We had as much fun as we could, which didn't turn out to be very much, seeing as he was the son of our Pharaoh, while I was the daughter of tomb robbers, and had turned out as a thief myself. When his father died...I couldn't get in; I would've been caught. But to my surprise, he would come out to see me. That's what started all this.  
  
We walked down one of the dusty roads talking. We were too old for play now, unless...no. I wasn't afraid of being caught myself; that would eventually happen. It was him I worried about. He didn't look much like an Egyptian, his skin was much paler than anyone we had seen, and his hair...it wasn't the usual black or brown, but an unusual yellow. He must have used something to hold it up in the spikes he normally had, and lots of it. But now he had it down, which I find unusual. And I didn't look like an Egyptian either. Oh well...beggars can't be choosers, right?  
  
"How go the games?" I asked.  
  
"I fear they are getting out of hand. There's a certain tomb-robber that seems to be using the monsters to help him get away with his act." His replies, always sincere, sometimes scared me. I don't have the best vocabulary in Egypt, but I usually caught the meaning of what he was saying. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Lets play. Right now," I begged. The pharaoh looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Now? Here?" he really thought I was crazy, but I shook my head.  
  
"Not here. In the Shadow Realm." As I said this, our surroundings just kind of dissolved, everything turned gray. "A friendly duel, just as long as you want it to take." He nodded at this, agreeing to play, the stakes being nothing major, nothing at all, in fact. Before the duel began, I said "Wait!" he looked at me strangely, as I suspected he would. "Don't go easy on me just because we're friends. Give me all you got."  
  
Then he leaned over and kissed me. I fell into bliss. It felt so good, so right. He backed away, blushing, and the Duel began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: this is gonna be a real long chapter, so I'm gonna hafta split it into parts. Part B should come out soon!  
  
Seto: *being attacked by Funny Bunny* AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
trio: that duct tape is holding up nicely, doncha think? Are you having fun, you hideous pink rabbit?  
  
Funny Bunny: *jumping on top of Seto (not like that, you sicko!). nods* Heeeeeeeyyyy Kaaaaiiiibaaaa! Heeeeeeeyyyy Kaaaaiiiibaaaa! Heeeeeeeyyyy Kaaaaiiiibaaaa!  
  
trio: o_O oooookaaaayy...maybe if you review, Seto will escape the wrath of the "fun rabbit (2)". *grins evilly* or maybe not. *notices people staring strangely* but it's worth a try, isn't it? *peace/victory sign and wink*  
  
NOTES: 1. In case you care, cubits are a unit of measurement. It's about as long as the distance from your elbow to your fingertips, which is why we don't use cubits today. 2. it's a joke between DianaZei, Arianlyn, and me. 


	9. So Many Memories, Part B

trio: *looking at watch* where the hell is Yami K? *notices people looking at her strangely* um...never mind. This is chapter 8, part B! since chapter 8 is so long, I asked my friends Arianlyn and DianaZei if I should put it into parts, to which their immediate reply was "yes."  
  
Anywho, this is still chapter 8, meaning that it's still Yami K's flashback, and she's still called Iras, and it's still in first person. Okay...what am I gonna do abou-(cut off because Fun Rabbit is tugging on her shirt) whadda ya want? *fun rabbit whispers in trio's ear, followed by a nod from trio* Funny Bunny is going to do the disclaimer!  
  
Funny Bunny: *in an odd cartoon-y voice* trio the creative does not own Yu- Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She does, however, own Kevin and everything about her.  
  
Seto: did you say Kevin, you grotesque rabbit?  
  
Funny Bunny: nope.  
  
trio: o_O ooookaaayyy...on with the memories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The duel...I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. Maybe it was. The Pharaoh was still blushing from our kiss as he played his monster, calling upon him with the skill and ease of someone who had done it thousands of times before. He laid something more down on the field.  
  
Time passed. He played with so much skill...I wondered if I could possibly win. The Pharaoh had years of practice, while I had just started calling upon monsters a few weeks earlier (1). The monsters came and left the field so fast that I had no idea whose side they were on. And then...it was over. The Pharaoh stopped, looked...was that surprise I saw in his face, his eyes? Yes. Those beautiful scarlet eyes told me...I had won?  
  
The world changed back to color. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. The blessed Nile, the homes, everything down to the smallest feather riding on the wind (2) was as we left it. Except...there was a sound. Not like the wind rustling or waves breaking against the banks of our blessed river, but of movement. I didn't know whether to worry about our safety or not; the sound wasn't exactly human, but I had never heard it before. "Do you hear that?" I had to ask. If we were caught together, the pharaoh and I...it could mean my death.  
  
His ears perked up, as if trying to hear something too far away. Luckily, the dark sharpens the senses (3). "No" was his unsure reply. I looked around. I was sure I had heard something. I trusted my ears a lot more than I do my eyes, and I still do. I then made the worst decision I had ever made in my pathetic, meaningless life: I ignored it.  
  
I heard a rustling behind and above us. This time, I knew it was there; the Pharaoh heard it too. Someone was watching us, but I didn't need to hear another sound to know who it was. White hair glinted, reflected the moonlight. "The tomb-robber," I told the pharaoh. He nodded ever so slightly. You may be thinking now, why didn't she tell the tomb-robber off? This I can answer. As a rule of thieves, I must not be seen or heard, except by the people I trust, as well as other thieves. But when surrounded by private homes, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, and certainly not to the pharaoh. Instead, I motioned for him to come down from the roofs and chat.  
  
"Why were you watching us, Bakura?" the Pharaoh asked the robber as soon as we had gotten to a place we would not be heard.  
  
Bakura sneered at this. "That's none of your business. What are you doing, running around the city with a petty thief?" I blushed, becoming redder than Pharaoh had after our kiss.  
  
"Why do you care?" I questioned. "Our personal lives are none of your concern. You may as well ignore us and go back to robbing tombs or whatever."  
  
"Iras..." the pharaoh began, but was cut off as Bakura glared and said, "I may have seen more than you think," then walked away. We stared after him, wondering what he had meant by that last statement.  
  
"Do you think he saw us...?" The Pharaoh did not reply, but I was too tired to care. Instead he said, "Come with me." After a few moments, I thought we had parted at the cross roads, as we usually did, but I strangely found myself closer to the palace than I usually dare to come, the pharaoh still by my side. He handed one of his guards something, which I heard clink in his hand, and we were in. It was still dark outside, too dark to see much other than your hand an inch away from the tip of your nose. It was no lighter in the palace, but I wouldn't have been able to tell; my eyes were half closed from exhaustion.  
  
He led me somewhere, pushed me onto something soft. I sank in a few inches, and then I felt it sink down again behind me. I felt his warm, soft body press up against mine, his arm wrap around me. I didn't move away or object, didn't struggle. I fell asleep like that, the Pharaoh lying next to me. When I awoke, he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: that's really different from anything I've ever written before. I hope you liked the change of pace!  
  
Seto: Get this crazy rabbit offa me! *Funny Bunny is still jumping on him*  
  
Funny Bunny: *in that crazy cartoon-y voice* Crazy? I was crazy once! They put me in a room. A SQUARE room. A square SQUEAKY room. A square squeaky room with squirrels. Squirrels? SQUARE squirrels. Square SQUEAKY squirrels. Square squeaky squirrels that squeak and squeak and squeak and drive you CRAZY! *repeats*  
  
trio: SQUIRRELS!!!!! *starts saying "squirrels" over and over and over...* ^_^  
  
Seto: *sweatdrops* O_O ooookaaayyy...please review so that I can get away from the insane rabbit and the crazy authoress. *realizes that he said "crazy"* well...if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Crazy? I was crazy once! They put me in a room. A ROUND room. A round RUBBER room. A round rubber room with rats. Rats? ROUND rats. Round RUBBER rats. Round rubber rats with wheels. Wheels? ROUND wheels. Round RUBBER wheels. Round rubber wheels that go round and round and drive you CRAZY *repeats*  
  
Yami K: *walks in only to see two people chanting different versions of Crazy, and the authoress on a Nutella sugar-high chanting something about squirrels. sweatdrops* please, kind people! Review so that this madness can end! trio will be happy if you review, and she might just stop talking about squirrels! Oh, if you care, trio needs a few more reviews if Yugi is going to pass his math test! *notices Seto chanting Crazy* O dear Ra, what is this wacky world coming to?! *runs out screaming about the end of the world*  
  
NOTES: 1. A week in ancient Egypt was about ten days 2. I'm in a poetic mood this morning. 3. Really poetic 


	10. Algebra and Familiarity

trio: SQUIRRELS RULE!!!!! *receives strange looks from other people and chipmunks, then clears throat* ahem...this is the chapter in which we find out if Yugi passed his evil algebra test! Let's see how many reviews this story has...one...three, four, five...seven...twelve, thirteen...Hmmm...fourteen. I guess we'll just hafta leave it up to Yugi then! Yami K! Get your @$$ over here and do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami K: The world is DOOOOOOOOOOMED!!!!! *receives strange looks from trio and Fun Rabbit. Seto is staring at her, drooling* ahem...trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She DOES own Kevin, Kevin's necklace, and me. If you would like to SEE Kevin's necklace, email trio at jbebel@wideopenwest.com or ckdb2513@yahoo.com. Please tell her if your email does not accept attachments.  
  
trio: very good! You may go elsewhere now. *Yami K leaves room. Seto would leave too, if he weren't taped to the chair* o.O please don't send flames if your favorite character hasn't come in yet! I promise they will, except Malik and Yami Malik, and Mokuba, I think. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hey! Are you awake in there?* Kevin asked her necklace (1). \Wha...huh? What'd I miss?\ *Only language arts and history.* \oh $#*7. You know I hate missing your history classes! They're so funny!\ Kevin didn't say a word. \And I was gonna make you say something to make people think you're crazy (2), then confirm their suspicions by having you say that the voices in your head made you say it!\ at this point Kevin would have glared at her Yami if she could see her. (3)  
  
\Anyways...you have math next, right?\ *WE have math.* (4) \whatever.\ Yami k looked through her companion's eyes at her classmates. "Hey...it's that 'vertically challenged' kid who was supposed to be Domino's best duelist." His hair looked oddly familiar. "It couldn't be him...could it?" Yami K told herself in her Soul Room.  
  
The teacher was passing out the tests they had taken the other day. (5) Yugi looked at his eagerly. All Kevin could decipher from the top of his test was a big red mark. Kevin got hers, and looked, but wasn't really surprised to see that she had gotten another A+. From the moaning around her, she could tell that not everyone was as good with algebra as she was (6). \Sheesh,\ said Yami K, also looking at Kevin's test. \Are you going to add that to that big box of A+ papers?\ *yes, of course,* countered her aibou.  
  
At lunch...  
  
"Argh! Every day you bring your smart @$$ to this table, and I have to walk out feeling like a moron!" Joey yelled. "Why can't you just be normal for once?!"  
  
"But Joey, this IS normal for me!" Kevin retorted. Yami K didn't hear, however. She was busy looking over Yugi. The hair looked so familiar...and his eyes held the same emotions...but he couldn't be... "Hey, Yugi!" He looked up from his lunch. "What'd you get on your math test?" Yami K still couldn't hear the answer. She was trying to figure out who Yugi reminded her of, but she couldn't remember.  
  
Kevin could feel her Yami thinking. She was troubled, as she always was when she couldn't remember something really important, which rarely happened. Yami K would just sit in her soul room and think until she remembered, which could take weeks, and her thinking couldn't be interrupted by anyone, of she summoned a fire demon of some sort and burned them to a crisp.  
  
Yugi, on the other hand...  
  
*Yami, what is it?* Yugi asked. His Yami was also troubled, and had been since Monday, the day Kevin came. Yami didn't respond. In fact, he probably didn't even hear his companion, as he was also trying to remember.  
  
"Why does that Kevin girl look so familiar?" Yami asked himself, pacing in his soul room. He couldn't remember anything about her, and yet...she looked so familiar. Her laugh brought back memories of a night...but that was all. "Dear Ra, why can't I remember?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: Yay! Another chapter done! And I promise that you will find out what Yugi got on his math test in the next chapter! After that, I have a few more flashbacks, and what happened after chapter 8!  
  
Seto: *monotone* oooohh...I can't wait. *trio glares at him, and he suddenly talks like he means it* I mean it this time!  
  
trio: ^_^ good!  
  
Yami K: *looks at trio strangely* anyways...it still hasn't been revealed what Yugi got on his algebra test, so you still have a chance to make sure he aces it! How does he pass that test? Only with your reviews! And to note, DianaZei and HugglesKitty, your reviews won't count, sorry! trio has to know if other people are reviewing! And don't worry, Huggles, she'll get you Nutella, as long as DianaZei gives her the FRIGGIN' CODE RED! *looks at sheet she's reading from* Why'd you say that?  
  
trio: *ignores Yami K* and I'm considering writing yet ANOTHER Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so bear with me if they aren't updated as soon as you'd like them to! It's called "Injury," and I'm supposed to get run through by an arrow...I don't want to spoil the surprises, so I won't say any more! So if you wanna see me get hurt to the point of "I'm dying," I beg you for patience!  
  
Zeva: And if in any of your fics you even THINK of dissing my Honda (a.k.a. Tristan), you will be clobbered, injured, hit, bashed, and/or beaten. Luv ya, Tristan!  
  
trio: how'd you get here?  
  
Zeva: you brought me here with your authoress powers.  
  
trio: oh. *shrugs* BEGONE! *Zeva vanishes with a cloud of eraser dust* O.o that was...strange...  
  
Yami K: and random...  
  
NOTES: 1. If you'd like to SEE the necklace, email trio at jbebel@wideopenwest.com or ckdb2513@yahoo.com and tell the if your email does not accept attachments. 2. My social sciences teacher is that way. Almost. He's really funny. He said that George Washington was not the first president, but the ninth, and then proved it. If you think you can prove him wrong, email trio at jbebel@wideopenwest.com or ckdb2513@yahoo.com. 3. I know this because I'm the authoress. 4. It's advanced algebra. In case you care. 5. Isn't it ironic that I just took a math test today? 6. No, I'm not that good at algebra. And if you, my math teacher, are reading this, I'm glad I have a pen name because I rather dislike you. 


	11. Shared Memories

trio: O.O Hey Seto *Seto looks at her* do you realize how many PAGES there are of this so far?  
  
Seto: *looks at computer* 20.  
  
trio: you cheated! *Seto shrugs* oh well...Yes, folks, this is, like the LAST LINE of Page 20 of Try Again! Making this the LONGEST fic I have ever written!  
  
Seto: why, how many pages do you usually go to? Twelve? Don't tell me it's less! *starts laughing at trio's patheticness*  
  
trio: *slightly hurt* yes. Usually it is twelve. Sometimes less.  
  
Seto: o.O oh.  
  
trio: it's okay! I have to forgive you, or else your fangirls will murder me in my sleep. *looks around for fear of rabid Seto fangirls*  
  
Seto: that is one of the first times that those fangirls have been even slightly useful...*realizes he's still taped to the spinney chair, even though Fun Rabbit is gone* um...speaking of fangirls...  
  
trio: only if you promise not to wander off! *Seto nods* fine. *Eraser dust falls to the floor, and there is a rubbery smell in the air, but the tape is gone* could you be a sweetie and say the disclaimer please? *cute look*  
  
Seto: ARGH! ENOUGH WITH THE CUTE LOOK! *trio continues the cute look* *sigh* trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She does own Kevin.  
  
trio: very good! You can look through my cards now. But if you take any, I'll know.  
  
Seto: *begins looking through trio's cards* O_O oooooooh...mirror force...soul release...*looks at starter pack* hey, who's that handsome guy?  
  
trio: that's you, moron! And don't flatter yourself. On with the story! just so ya know, this is Yugi's POV!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"what's so funny, Joey?" I asked. I was so concerned about Yami that I hadn't heard him until he started laughing.  
  
"Just another of his corny jokes," Tristan replied as Joey tried to hit him on the head. The authoress appeared and hit Joey on the head with her Millennium Eraser, then disappeared, leaving a faint rubbery smell.  
  
"That was strange," Joey stated, rubbing his head. "Why'd ya do that?" he shouted to the sky. He got no answer until a note dropped down from a tree saying, "That's what you get for trying to hurt Honda. Luv, the Authoress."  
  
"Sounds like you deserved it, Joey," I said after reading the note.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Joey responded, still rubbing his head.  
  
We parted as usual in front of the game shop that my grandpa owns. Yami still hadn't said a word. I could feel him pacing in his soul room, trying to think of something. "How was school, Yugi?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"It was fine, Grandpa!" I voiced my usual reply. I went up to my room to finish my homework. Grandpa interrupted the tranquility saying, "What'd you get on your test?"  
  
"A," I responded, attempting to focus on my history homework, but Yami's attitude worried me. He had been like that since Monday, not coming out of his Soul Room, hardly even talking to me. I know he is concerned about me, but I often worry about him too.  
  
_-_-_-_**Yami**_-_-_-_  
  
Something wasn't right. She was just too familiar. Something about her made her seem as though I had met her before, that we had been very close. Closer than close, more than just friends. It was in her eyes today. Yesterday, too, when she and Joey dueled. She seemed so sure that she would win...almost like...  
  
I couldn't remember! Ra! Her eyes were all that was clear to me, and I could barely remember those. Her attitude seemed familiar enough, but there are supposed to be lots of people like that now.  
  
But her eyes....I closed my own, racking my mind for shreds of my past that could possibly tell who she was.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"You may as well ignore us and go back to robbing tombs or whatever."  
  
"Iras..."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"I may have seen more than you think."  
  
"Do you think he saw us...?"  
  
**FLASH**  
  
The world dissolved into gray. Monsters popped up onto the field, then left just as quickly. My opponent smiled sweetly.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
My eyes opened. Those visions...I could see no one's face, but the voices were clearer than...well, something really clear. The voices sounded as if I knew them, and yet I couldn't match them to faces.  
  
But the first vision...who in all the Hells was Iras?  
  
The name brought back emotions. Love was the strongest among them, but I found hatred there as well. What could it all mean?  
  
_-_-_-_**Kevin**_-_-_-_  
  
She wouldn't move. Her face was set like she had to remember something or she would die. And if she was interrupted, she was going to sic one of her fire demons on the world, destroying it completely. My Yami, that is.  
  
She refused even to talk to me. I thought she needed some fresh air, but I feared her fire demons. I never wore the necklace on my runs now, thinking that she would come out and beat me for interrupting her memories.  
  
Téa came in. "Are you okay, Kevin?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm just fine. How're you?" Téa looked at me strangely, as I thought she would, but accepted it and walked away.  
  
_-_-_-_**Bakura**_-_-_-_  
  
She seemed familiar enough. Like that thief the Pharaoh loved so long ago...what was her name? Iras, wasn't it? But who was I to tell? We all adored her then, but she only had eyes for one.  
  
But what if...what if her soul was captured within that new girl's necklace, the way the pharaoh and I were trapped in these stupid millennium items? If it was true, I had another chance with her. If not...I would make a fool of myself trying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: well, I've proved once again that my mind works in strange ways.  
  
Seto: I'll say.  
  
trio: *glares at Seto* do the ending, then shut up.  
  
Seto: *eyes trio's Millennium Eraser* Please review! That is, if you want to find out if anyone remembers, or if Kevin will go out with me! *gets a strange look from trio* um...never mind. Just press the button down there and trio will be happy.  
  
trio: Very good, Seto! The next few chapters will be flashbacks, but I might not post them for a while, as my language arts grade is in severe danger.  
  
Seto: why, what do you have?  
  
trio: like I'm gonna tell you! All I'm going to say is that my language arts grade is in severe danger, and ask the readers to review! It's easy! All you have to do is press the pretty purple button! 


	12. Bakura's Side of the Story

trio: woohoo! I'm happy!  
  
Yami K: why?  
  
trio: why not?  
  
Yami K: don't you have school today, or something?  
  
trio: nope! ^_^ could you please do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Yami K: *sigh* trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All she owns is a few Yu-Gi-Oh cards, but that is the extent of her ownership. *looks at trio* um, she also owns Kevin and me.  
  
trio: ^_^ on with the memories! Hmmm...who can I torture this time? Ooh, how 'bout Bakura?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_**Bakura**_-_-_-_  
  
It was a perfect night. For robbing tombs, that is. The moon, nearly full, was mostly covered by clouds. The pyramids stood only a few hundred yards off, and yet I stopped. What was I thinking? I would not be shielded; I could be seen!  
  
Then I felt a disturbance in the shadows. The world dissolved to gray, and I saw HIM. Both of them, actually. I watched silently as the pharaoh and the thief dueled. Why did she want to duel him? And was the pharaoh...blushing? I chuckled to myself. Perfect blackmail material.  
  
Then it was over. Iras had won. Iras had won? Against the Pharaoh, the so-called King of Games? Every thief, crook, and robber within a fifteen- mile radius of the Palace already wanted her, but this would make her even more desirable. That is, if word ever leaked out. They vanished.  
  
"Tomb robbing can wait...for now," I told myself as I started to follow them. Trust a robbers' ears more than you do your own eyes, I say. Even with their whispers, they were audible. And Iras was sensible, so why did she not suggest they be quiet? I took a wrong step, and Iras heard. She turned, but saw nothing, and went back to talking with him. Buildings can be so helpful sometimes.  
  
I climbed up to the roof. I could watch them better from above, perhaps catch bits of conversation. And yet I made noise. Everyone knew that Iras had extremely sharp ears, and she obviously heard me. But this time, with nowhere to hide, she saw me. I saw the pharaoh nod, then her motions to come down and talk.  
  
"Why were you watching us, Bakura?" the Pharaoh asked when we had gotten where no pathetic humans could hear us.  
  
I glared. "That's none of your business. What are you doing, running around the city with a petty thief?" I was glad for the cover of night, as they would have seen in my eyes how I felt.  
  
"Why do you care?" Iras questioned. "Our personal lives are none of your concern. You may as well ignore us and go back to robbing tombs or whatever." Anger at this magnitude I had never felt before.  
  
"Iras..." the pharaoh began, but was cut off as I said, "I may have seen more than you think," then walked away. I could feel their stares piercing my back.  
  
"Do you think he saw us...?" I heard as I walked away.  
  
I set off to work. The pyramids now loomed before me. I was in awe, and I thanked Set for all of the help he gave me. But I was distracted. My mind was not in the tomb, where it belonged, but with Iras. Why was I thinking about her? She was completely out of my reach. "Oh great. Now I'm starting to sound like that pharaoh," I spat. I brought my mind back, and began my nightly work.  
  
"Over here!" I heard someone yell. "I heard something over here!" I grinned as the guard slid to a stop in front of me.  
  
"Looking for me?" the man trembled in fear, though it could have been laughter. "Well, since you've found me, I can't allow you to live. I call upon the Man-Eater Bug!" The Bug appeared, ready to do my bidding. "Why don't you take this pathetic human on a nice one-way trip," I continued, "to the Shadow Realm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: AAAAHHH! My brain hurts! Bakura sure had a lot of thinking to do back then.  
  
Yami K: well, he WAS a tomb-robber.  
  
trio: true. But it's hard to write from his POV.  
  
Yami K: you just did. It can't be all that hard, can it?  
  
trio: whatever. Hey, Seto? *he looks up* could you please do the ending? *cute look*  
  
Seto: okay, but ENOUGH WITH THE CUTE LOOK! *trio continues the cute look* *sigh* more memories coming up! If you want to read about the memories that the Yami's hold, then review!  
  
trio: okay, that's enough. *Seto stops* it's easy enough to review...all you gotta do is press the pretty purple button! 


	13. We Must Lock Them Away

trio: ya know what? I feel special today!  
  
Yami K: how'd that happen?  
  
trio: *glares*I dunno. I just do! *Yami K looks at her strangely* Whatever. Yami K, would you like to say the disclaimer this time?  
  
Yami K: no, but it appears I have no choice. *sigh* trio does not own Yu-Gi- Oh or any of its characters, and she never will, unless by some cruel twist of fate she inherits or buys it. She does own Kevin and me.  
  
trio: good. Now, this is a flashback! Hmmm...eenie, meenie, mynie, moe...it's Yami's turn! Hehehe...WHAT HOVOC CAN I WREAK? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *notices people staring* heh, sorry! I just had a bowl of ice cream and a wintergreen Altoid, so you can't blame me! *looks for a book that she left in her locker* oh $#*7. Did I leave it in my locker? Oh well...y'all are gonna hafta excuse me if I get my cultures mixed up.  
  
Yami K: *backs away slowly* I'm...gonna go do...story stuff now...?  
  
trio: okey-dokey! *Yami K runs out of the room* O_o oooookaaayyy... on to Yami's memories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_**Yami**_-_-_-_  
  
I awoke wondering why I was in the position I was, why Iras was beside me. I stood up, my legs unstable beneath me. A few steps and I was balanced. I left the room, careful to close the thing that these people called a door: really only fur strung across on ropes. I had to wake the sun.  
  
I met one of my priests at the temple (1). He bowed his head, saying, "Sir, the tomb-robber has sent another of the guards to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"How many? Whose tomb?"  
  
"Just the one. Out of the six guarding Bebelopopocus' tomb." (2)  
  
"Which monster?"  
  
"Evidence shows that he used the Man-Eater Bug." I shuddered. Why hadn't I bothered to call my guards upon him last night? Oh, right, they would've taken Iras too. Then there would be the numerous questions.  
  
"You wake the Sun," I told him. The games were getting WAY out of hand. If it weren't taken care of soon, it would destroy the world. I had to do something. I walked away, looking for people who could aid me. Having found none, I went to the room in which I left Iras, only to see her sitting awake on the bed.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come back," she said.  
  
"Iras, the Games are becoming too powerful to handle," I blurted out. She looked at me strangely.  
  
"Let me out of here and I'll do whatever I can to help." I agreed that seven sorcerers would be enough, and she set out to find them.  
  
((((((((((MANY WEEKS LATER...))))))))))  
  
I was walking along the docks, as I often did at nights now, waiting for Iras to return. I heard footsteps pacing the spot where Iras usually waited for me. Footsteps that sounded oddly familiar...I crept up to the person quietly, as I had been taught to do. "Iras...?" She turned. Upon hearing my voice, she ran into my arms and kissed me passionately.  
  
"I have found you seven sorcerers, as you requested," she said, stepping away. I bowed my head in thanks. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I do not know. But we need to lock away the Games. Other than that, I simply do not know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: fun, fun, fun! I still have a few more flashbacks to do, so I beg y'all for patience! As I go along, there's probably going to be some made- up history, so don't refer to this if you want to do a report on Egyptian history.  
  
Seto: o_O trio, you need help.  
  
trio: *singing* help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, help, you know I need someone, HELP! (3) *stops, only to see Seto looking at her strangely* H is for hurry; E is for 'ergent,' L is for luv me, and P is for...goodbye (4).  
  
Seto: whatever.  
  
Tristan: *walks in* I luv u, trio! *hugs her*  
  
trio: ^_^ *hugs Tristan* Tristan, since you're a very special guest, could you please do the ending? ^_^  
  
Tristan: ^_^ okies! *looks at sheet* um...trio will you go out with me? *looks at sheet again* oops, wrong sheet.  
  
Seto: *reaching for papers* let me do it, you dolt! *trio hits him over the head with her MILLENNIUM ERASER* @_@ oooooow...  
  
trio: that's what you get for insulting Honda. Of course I will, Tristan! ^_^ continue, please!  
  
Tristan: ^_^ Please review, nice people! trio will be very happy if you review! She lives for your reviews! Whadda ya hafta do to review? Just press the pretty purple button at the bottom of the page!  
  
trio: ^_^ thanx, Tristan! That was perfect! Well, until next time, ciao!  
  
NOTES: I know nothing about ancient Egypt. I really shouldn't have left that book in my locker. Stupid evil locker. 2. it was a name my cousin made up for a computer game called Pharaoh. It seems to work, don't it? You don't really need to know how to pronounce it, just guess. 3. If you can guess the name and artist, I'll give you stuff! Extra credit: what year? 4. If you can guess what movie this is from, I'll give you stuff! 


	14. Never to See Him Again, Part A

trio: happy, happy, happy! *repeats while bouncing around the room*  
  
Yami K: *eyeing trio strangely* what's with the perkiness all of a sudden?  
  
trio: do you know what chapter this is?  
  
Yami K: *looks at computer* um...the thirteenth?  
  
trio: cheater. Yeah, it's the thirteenth! Thirteen just happens to be my favorite two-digit number!  
  
Yami K: whatever.  
  
Tristan: I'll do the disclaimer now!  
  
trio: thanx, Tristan! ^_^ this is one of the first times anyone has willingly said the disclaimer for me! ^_^  
  
Tristan: ^_^ trio doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, unfortunately. But she does own Kevin! Lucky Kevin.  
  
trio: *hugs Tristan* I luv u! 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_**Flashback Yami K/Iras**_-_-_-_  
  
Gone. He's gone. He went to talk to those sorcerers I found for him one week ago, and never came back. Later, at sunset on the seventh day, I saw his most trusted guards leave the palace carrying some kind of box. They seemed to stagger under the weight of those boxes, as if they were filled with gold. I would have watched them, followed them, if there were not the chance that he would come out and meet me, embrace me once again.  
  
My ears perked. I whipped around, only to see...Bakura? "Come with me," he insisted. I looked at him strangely, my gaze full of questions. "Does it not occur to you that those boxes are full of gold?"  
  
"I would not dream of following those boxes, no matter how much they hold, while my love is still alive." Bakura mimicked my stare.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I'm off."  
  
((((((((((MUCH, MUCH LATER...))))))))))  
  
He has not appeared yet. He could not forget me, could he? Perhaps, then, he has died. I sighed in...what was it that I felt? I turned north.  
  
Bakura had not appeared since the day that the guards carried those seven boxes out of the palace. I was puzzled by his absence. He was usually trying to find some sneaky way into my heart. The Pharaoh's nonattendance would have given him ample time if he had tried. I heard movement behind me. I turned again, this time to see five of the mages I had brought in to see the pharaoh. I waved them down, knowing they would tell me what had happened.  
  
As they approached, I caught hints of conversation. The words millennium, puzzle, ring, eye, ankh, scales, tauk, and rod caught my attention most. What could they mean? They stopped talking. "Where is he?" I asked. I had to know.  
  
The sorcerers looked at one another, seemingly communicating in mage-ese or something, questioning whether they should tell me. The one in front, a tall man in a black cloak, answered me, "He has stopped the Games." I looked at him confusedly. He continued, "the only way to end the Games completely was to lock them in seven items. He agreed to give his life, his very soul, for the safety of the world. For you."  
  
I turned away. This was not the truth I wanted to hear. I longed to feel the pharaoh's presence, but when I felt within myself, I knew he had gone. My eyes started to tear; one fell slowly down my cheek.  
  
"His soul has been locked away in one of the seven items, in case the Games ever do manage to come back," one of the lesser mages said, "so there is a chance you will see him again." I looked at him. What did he mean? "I have decided that you will come with me, as an assistant," the mage continued. This one wore a brown cloak.  
  
I was not in the mood to argue. So I left with him. Over those next few years, I never got over the Pharaoh. He meant so much to me, and I meant enough to him for him to give up his existence for me. The mage and I traveled the world, going to places I never thought existed. There was so much to steal...  
  
But in a Greek agora (1), I got separated from the mage. The crowd engulfed me, and I was eventually drawn into a dark alley. There, crouched down and wearing a dark green cloak, was a person. He stood up, revealing that he was not as old as he could have been. I put my hands up in defense. He reached to my side and pulled a small gilded box from the pouch at my waist. I watched him silently as he took my cards from the box and began to shuffle them. I screamed a silent scream as I watched; those cards had not been used since my duel with Pharaoh!  
  
I finally picked up the courage to speak: "What do you want?"  
  
The green-cloaked mage looked at me strangely. "Oh, so you talk! I thought from the way you were acting that you were mute, or sworn to silence or something." He continued shuffling. "I simply want to look into your mind." He dealt the cards in a peculiar pattern. "All I have to do is look at your cards." (A/N: exactly like what Bakura did with Pegasus)  
  
I copied his gaze. He turned to look at the cards, and flipped the far right card. He examined it carefully, and then noticed something. He rubbed the card gently, revealing another card under it, which had been dealt in the same place by complete accident. He considered the card, then put it down. Soul Release and Happy Lovers? What could he see in those cards? He picked up the middle card. Defender of the Throne? He sighed as he replaced the card, face up. He picked up the left-most card, and gasped. It was my second Soul Release.  
  
He looked at me, and I returned his gaze. "Aren't you going to tell me what it means?" I asked, "and who in all the Hells are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: I think I'm gonna leave it there. This is gonna be another two-part chapter!  
  
Seto + Yami K: awwwwww...  
  
trio: *glares* be patient! Sheesh! I'm gonna get around to typing it...hopefully soon...  
  
Yami K: why am I not in it?  
  
trio: you moron! You ARE Iras! Or are you too BRAIN-DEAD to know?  
  
Yami K: *drool starts dripping from the corners of her mouth* I am NOT brain-dead! *Seto puts a basin under her oozing mouth*  
  
Seto: *triumphantly holding up a jar of...Yami K's drool? Ew!* I shall cherish this forever!  
  
trio: get over it! Or I will make you leave! *Seto continues cuddling the jar* ewww...I am traumatized for life *twitch, and Seto disappears, but is replaced with Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Hey...I thought you said I wouldn't be here!  
  
trio: I changed my mind! Could you please do the ending? *holds BIG PIXY STICK in front of her, as if to give it to Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *grabs Pixy Stick* ^_^ what will happen in the next part of the chapter? Will Iras find out what the cards mean? Will the green-cloaked mage have a name? And why is Iras/Yami K in that necklace? If you want these questions answered, please review!  
  
trio: *hugs Mokuba quickly* thanx, Mokuba! That was the best anyone has ever done it for me! Well, you heard him! Please review! ^_^  
  
NOTES: 1. a marketplace. This is a great crossword-puzzle word! 


	15. Never to See Him Again, Part B

trio: hello again! This is chapter 13, part B. Enjoy!  
  
Yami K: WAIT! You have to say the disclaimer!  
  
trio: oh. Right. I hate those. Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. The mages and Iras/Yami K and Kevin are hers, though!  
  
trio: very good! Here! *throws him BIG Hershey bar*  
  
Seto: *running in* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*hack, cough*-OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *takes chocolate from Mokuba* NEVER give Mokuba sugar!  
  
Yami K: too late. He already had a pixy stick.  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Oh well. Here, Mokuba, you can have this back. *hands Mokuba the chocolate* *realizes where he is* how did I get back here?  
  
trio: well, Yugis-True-Girlfriend requested that we keep torturing you. ^_^  
  
Seto: oh no...*gulp*  
  
trio: I'll torture him as much as I can without getting tortured myself by his fangirls. *evil grin* Yugis-True-Girlfriend, if you'd like to come and torture him yourself, let me know! *to TV* Hey, Fun Rabbit!  
  
Fun Rabbit: Heeeeeeeyyyy Kaaaaiiiibaaaa! Heeeeeeeyyyy Kaaaaiiiibaaaa! Heeeeeeeyyyy Kaaaaiiiibaaaa!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *attempts to run out of the room, but magically appears back in the room* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
trio: this isn't gonna get old for a LOOOOOOOONG time...*grins evilly* let the chapter continue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_-_-_-_**Flashback Yami K/Iras**_-_-_-_  
  
"Well?" I commanded. Patience may be a virtue, but it's not my virtue. "Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness. People around here call me Argus," he responded at long last. "I am a reader of minds and souls, by means of these cards. But for the past few years, they haven't really worked the way they did. They don't summon monsters as they used to. Yet they still tell about a person." He smirked, then continued, "Tell me, how many Soul Releases do you have?"  
  
"just those two," I responded. It was true. "Why do you care? And what are the cards telling you?"  
  
Argus turned away, shocked. "It was not a coincidence that those two cards were dealt," he said, trembling in voice and body. "Well, the cards say that you loved someone deeply, but that card was upside down, saying that it ended in tragedy (A/N: sound familiar?). The Soul Release on top of that says that something happened to his soul that caused your sorrow." How did he know?  
  
"The Protector of the Throne," he continued, "shows that you are highly defensive right now. You've proved that to me already." I relaxed my stance.  
  
"Your second Soul Release shows me what I must do." He pulled a necklace from a pouch at his side. "Your soul shall reside in here until it is released."  
  
I stared at him in shock. "How long will that take?" I asked.  
  
"As long as it needs to." He returned to me my cards in their box. "Now," he said making strange gestures with his hands, "I am sorry for this, but it must be done." He muttered something strange, like an incantation. The necklace grew and grew until it swallowed me entirely. It closed up behind me, and I felt darkness pressing in on me from all around. I felt a spell sealing me within the necklace, leaving only my spirit, my soul.  
  
_-_-_-_**AUTHORESS**_-_-_-_  
  
((((((((((BACK IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD...))))))))))  
  
Argus stared at the limp, lifeless body. He gave a small smirk, but let it fade when he remembered what he had to do. He set fire to the girl's dark blue cloak and let the flames consume her body entirely. He left the alley, slowly shaking his head.  
  
But the brown-cloaked mage...  
  
Iras had disappeared. He searched all over the town, but found no trace of her. He saw a green-cloaked man emerge from an alley, shaking his head. "Hey! You there!" he yelled at the man in the green cloak, who looked up. "I am called Runihura. Have you seen my assistant? She was wearing a dark blue cloak, and she has brown hair and blue eyes."  
  
The green-cloaked man looked surprised. "Argus. Sorry 'bout that (1). And I did not realize she was your assistant."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Master Runihura, I have locked her soul away in this." He held a necklace in front of him, which Runihura took. "I wanted to end her suffering."  
  
"What have you done with her body?"  
  
"Master Runihura, it will be of no use to you, as her only remains are a smoldering pile of ashes." Runihura turned away. "I suggest you keep that necklace, but I warn you never to wear it or let it out of your sight, until you can give it to someone you would trust with your life."  
  
Over the years, Runihura followed Argus' warning. He gave the necklace to a Roman merchant. Over the millennia, the legend of the necklace was lost. It somehow found its way into the Uncommon Adornments (2) warehouse, where it lay in waiting for the person destined to own it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: *sigh* I'm gonna sleep now, 'kay? *falls asleep on the chair*  
  
Tristan: TRIO! *runs to her and starts doing mouth-to-mouth*  
  
Yami K: um, Tristan? She's just sleeping.  
  
Tristan: Oh. *starts kissing her*  
  
Yami K, Seto, and Mokuba: O.O  
  
Seto: *covers Mokuba's eyes* O.O *looks at Yami K*  
  
Yami K: *notices Seto staring* not on your life.  
  
Seto: )@^^*.  
  
Fun Rabbit: *in that odd cartoon-y voice* IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS...will trio get back to the real story? Will Kaaaaiiiibaaaa *Seto flinches* get over Kevin? Will Yami remember? Will he and Yami K get together? How about Kevin and Tristan?  
  
Tristan: *looks up and holds trio protectively* MY TRIO! MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!  
  
Yami K: you know, I just realized how much trio and my aibou look alike...almost like twins...  
  
Tristan: but their personalities are different! *continues kissing trio*  
  
Yami K: whatever. Please review! *peace/victory sign and wink*  
  
NOTES: 1. If you can guess who says this with their name instead of 'Argus,' and in which manga (title), I'll give you stuff! Extra Credit: number of the book AND how many times the person says it. MORE Extra Credit: the form the person is in when the person says it each time. 2. this is where I got my necklace. If you want to see their selection of necklaces, go to http://uncommonadornments.com. 


	16. A New Necklace it's the last flas...

trio: okay, this is the last flashback chapter!  
  
Everyone except trio: *anime falls*  
  
trio: what? Tristan, would you please say the evil disclaimer?  
  
Tristan: okay! ^_^ trio, unfortunately, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She is happy that everyone cares enough about Yugi to review and make sure that he passed his evil math test, and that I am here and that we had a great time on our date.  
  
Yami K: O.o  
  
Tristan: um...never mind. She does own Kevin and Yami K.  
  
trio: ^_^ thanx Tristan! *hugs him*  
  
Tristan: ^______________________________________________________^  
  
trio: ^_^ okies...it ain't really a flashback, but I is taking y'all back to when Kevin got her necklace...England, June 1996.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin paced impatiently in her family's lavish living room. Her father was coming home that day. He had been away on business in Rome, and promised to bring her something back. Ah, but what can you expect from a ten-year- old girl?  
  
A car door slammed, and Kevin dashed to the front door. *Maybe I should be one of those really fast people that Daddy calls a sprinter,* she thought, nearly knocking over an expensive vase. Her father came in, positively bursting with joy at seeing his little girl. She ran into his arms, and they embraced. (1)  
  
"What'd you get me, Daddy?"  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Kevin. Wait. You'll get it soon," he answered, giving a weak, tired smile.  
  
That night, Kevin lay in her bed with a huge grin plastered onto her face. It didn't hurt yet. When her father came in to bid her goodnight, she grinned even wider, if that was even possible. "What'd you get me, Daddy?" she repeated. Her father smiled and handed her a small box. It was just your average gray box with hinges on one side, meant to hold a necklace or some such jewelry. Kevin opened it, and her eyes widened in awe. He could tell she loved it.  
  
"The man at the shop said that this particular one is actually thousands of years old, and that it was made of acidic lead (2). He was probably just joking," he told his daughter.  
  
Kevin smiled. "Thank you, Daddy! It's beautiful!" He helped her put it on, and he thought it complimented her ten-year-old figure nicely. They hugged, and Kevin's father left the room, leaving Kevin to sleep.  
  
Kevin hardly could sleep. She was too thrilled about having a necklace she could call her own. This meant that she wouldn't have to filch her mother's. Then again, her mother's jewelry was always pretty tempting...  
  
She sat up quickly. She felt a presence within her room. She automatically looked at the paw in its case on the shelf. No, it hadn't just moved...had it? She felt the presence again. The ring from when her father had visited Scotland? No, that was still on its chain; it couldn't do any harm. The presence seemed to overpower her, it was so close. She looked around, but saw nothing...the necklace! She looked down to see it glowing a faint blue, and then passed out from shock.  
  
_-_-_-_**Yami K**_-_-_-_  
  
I sat up. Had I even been lying down? Where was I? Or, better yet, WHO was I? The last thing I remembered was a strange man in a green cloak, then this black abyss. I felt a presence, and the room lightened up a bit.  
  
A little girl! How I despised children. The only light shone around her, on her. I approached with caution. A thought seized my brain: 'GET THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS!' I dashed the rest of the way towards the child and grabbed her arms, shaking her violently. "Give me the Items," I commanded, "or I shall be forced to kill you."  
  
_-_-_-_**AUTHORESS**_-_-_-_  
  
Kevin screamed. You know, one of those high-pitched screams that can break glass, one of those screams that only ten-year-olds are capable of doing. Her attacker released her arms to cover its ears. "W-who are you?" Kevin squeaked.  
  
Kevin saw her attacker look at her in surprise. "I-I don't know...I CAN'T REMEMBER!" The voice sounded feminine, and close to tears. "But I suppose we are one now, eh?"  
  
Kevin looked at her attacker in surprise. "You are so dark. Yami." Her attacker looked surprised again, this time with a questioning glare.  
  
"I don't speak that language," the dark one stated plainly. After considering a moment, she said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kevin," the little girl replied, astonished that her darkness was asking her name rather than demanding it. "You are my aibou, my companion," Kevin finished.  
  
"Aibou. Companion," the dark one repeated. \I need a name...\ "Yami K."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Yami K looked at her quizzically. "I don't speak that language either. Stick to Egyptian. I said 'Yami K.' That's what you can call me. It's a combination of your name and the one you've given me."  
  
Kevin looked at her Yami strangely. All she considered her as was a new playmate. Then she remembered her first statement. "What are these Millennium Items you were talking about?"  
  
Yami K stared blankly into space. "I don't know. The words just...popped into my head..."  
  
A snap sounded in the distance. Odd, there was not 'distance' there. The room was suddenly illuminated in a bright white light. A note fell from the ceiling, which Yami K caught. "It says, 'I thought you could use some light. Luv, the Authoress.'" She looked at the ceiling and said, "Thanks!"  
  
Kevin stared at her strangely. Yami K sighed. Kevin noticed something unusual and old in her Yami, as if she had lived for thousands of years. Yami K noticed the opposite about her aibou: she seemed incredibly young to her, while she felt sort of old. "What...year is this?"  
  
"Why, 1996, of course!" Kevin answered. Yami K looked at her strangely, as if asking her to continue. "1996 AD, anno domini. That's Latin."  
  
Yami K shrank away. "Out. Get out. You speak in lies, in riddles! OUT!" Kevin backed away slowly, then turned and ran, ran as if her life depended on it. *I really should consider becoming one of those 'sprinter' people...* Kevin thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: whew! Now that THAT'S over with, I can continue the real story! Of course, I can't do it in this chapter. You'll just have to wait! And until then, review! Please? *cute look. You know...the one that annoys Seto* Hey...where is everyone?  
  
Everyone except trio: *elsewhere, crowding around to look at something...* O_O ooooooh.  
  
Seto: MY TURN! *takes the book*  
  
Yami K: NOOOOO! MY MANGA!!!!!  
  
trio: *hears the magic word-manga* DID YOU SAY MANGA?! LEMME READ IT NOW! NOW! NOW!!!!!  
  
Yami K: eep.  
  
Seto: O_O *hands trio the manga*  
  
trio: *looks at cover* oh. It's Ranma. I've read that one already...do you have the third? ^.~  
  
Everyone except trio: *anime falls*  
  
NOTES: 1. I hate writing stuff like this. It's too )@^^* happy. Ick. 2. The dude actually said that when I bought my necklace. I had to ask what it was made of cuz I'm allergic to nickel, which is commonly found in cheap jewelry. 


	17. Rain

trio: YAY!!!!! Chapter 15!!!!! In case you're confused about why it sez 17 and not 15, it's because two of the chapters have 2 parts. Get it?  
  
Everyone except trio: *shakes their heads* nope.  
  
trio: O.o  
  
Everyone except trio: ^_^  
  
trio: riiiiight...so anywho...I'm back to the real story!!!!! It's been so long that I can't remember where I was!!!!!  
  
Yami K: Yugi passed that math test, Yami can't remember who I am, and Tristan has feelings for my hikari.  
  
trio: O.O Oh. Right. Disclaimer, someone?  
  
Seto: trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She does own Kevin and her Yami...*looks at Yami K longingly*  
  
Yami K: NO!!!!! BEGONE!!!!! *everyone except Seto, Yami K, and trio disappear* )@^^*. It didn't work.  
  
trio: it's ok! It was getting a bit crowded in here anyways...on with the fic!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin looked out the window, into the rain. She loved rain. Her evil math homework sat innocently before her, but Kevin's mind was on Tristan *I think I love Tristan even more than I love the rain...* The thought crossed her mind, but she instantly regretted it. \You do, aibou? I thought there was something going on...\ *shut up!* \ooh, a mite touchy, are we?\ Yami K retorted, but obeyed.  
  
She just couldn't concentrate. As we all know, evil math without concentration is just horrible. Tea didn't help at all (1), and Téa's ramblings downstairs weren't making things any better. Kevin glanced at her hand, and saw scribbles that said something like 'I luv Tristan' or 'Me & Tristan 4ever.' (2) She stood up and ran out the front door without even a coat.  
  
When she reached the park, she slowed to a walk and sat on a bench. It was wet, but she didn't care. The rain hid her tears. She fell asleep on that wet, dripping park bench, lulled into dreams by her tears...and thoughts of Tristan.  
  
Just so happens that Tristan was walking through the park at that exact moment. What he was doing, walking in the rain, I cannot say. He just...was. And he happened to see Kevin on the bench. "Hey, Kevin!" he called. She didn't even look up (3). *Must be asleep. But in the rain...?* Tristan thought, sighing. *She can't just sit there. She'll freeze.* He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and walked home.  
  
Kevin, feeling Tristan's heat (4), did not wake up, but moved closer to him, giving his shirt the pattern of her wet hair. Tristan either did not notice or did not care, as he continued walking and set her on his living- room couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: well, thus ends another chapter! I know, so sad, but I have some ideas, so the story ain't over yet!!!!!  
  
Yami K: )@^^*  
  
trio: what was that?  
  
Yami K: nothing, O gifted and talented authoress!!!!!  
  
trio: ^_^ okies! Well, at the end of chapter 12, I announced a few contests. Turns out, no one answered. Here are the REAL answers: for the first one, the song was 'Help!' by the Beatles, in 1965. For the second one, the movie was 'Yellow Submarine,' an animated Beatles movie. Quite good, really.  
  
Seto: you still listen to that music?!  
  
trio: yep! I luv the Beatles! *shows Seto all her Beatles cd's*  
  
Seto: *not impressed* wow. Well, anyways, please review so that trio can go trick-or-treating tomorrow and leave me alone.  
  
trio: that was good, Seto, but who said I wasn't going to write tomorrow? It may be Halloween, AutumnFest, el dia de los muertos, or Night of Ultimate Sugar-Highs, but I'm probably still going to write! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! ~trio, 10/30/02  
  
NOTES: 1. We were talking about tea in Social Sciences today. Scary part is, we weren't off topic. 2. I know someone who actually does this. She scribbles the name of her current crush all over her arm and displays her artwork to us at lunch. I don't mind so much, though sometimes I worry for her sanity. Besides, I wrote all over the back of my language arts folder the names of cartoon characters I like. More specifically, my YGO crushes...in case you're worried, there are only four names, written in sparkly gel ink... 3. anything remotely like this is sort of embarrassing. It happened to me once at camp, and my tent-mates tried to wake me up 'cuz there was a mouse in the tent. I am, like, the world's most deaf sleeper, except when it comes to my alarm. When I did wake up, the other tent people were gone, so I thought I had missed wake-up call, but they had just moved to another tent. 4. MY HONDA!!!!! *looks at disclaimer* I hate those... 


End file.
